Falling Past A Paper Moon
by Lacrimosa Soul
Summary: When two sisters fall out of their world and into the Soul Eater universe, they bring with them adventures and excitement for the students of DWMA. They have new friends to assist them, but will the Weapon-Meister duo be able to handle what the new world has to offer? And who is the woman that keeps appearing in their dreams? Rated T for Cursing
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Falling Into The Water- Resurfacing Into a New World?_**

The months of summer were coming to a quick close as the last day of vacation came and went. The sun had set hours ago, leaving only the pale moon and the stars as a light source. Everyone in the small town had already fallen asleep this far into the night, all except for two girls who had found themselves sitting on the side of the park's lake.

They made no sounds as the watched the night tick on and the moon position itself in the center of the sky. Even without the starlight illuminating their features, it was obvious that the two girl's were closely related. Both girls had pale hair that resembled a flawless shade of white.a Their body types were very similar also, slender, small, but athletic. But the girl's eyes seemed to be the only thing that differed from each other. One took a flashy golden hue while the other had a softer blue color.

The girl with the blue eyes laid out by the pond, letting the waves roll against her bare feet. The other girl seemed to be a bit more bored than her counterpart. She sat upright, yawning every few moments as she grew more weary due to her lack of interest in the whole ordeal.

"Shouldn't we be heading back, Kirei?" The more anxious of the two asked quietly. "I'm tired and nothing exciting is happening... No offense."

The other girl, who went by the name Kirei, gave her head a slight nod. Her gaze never drew away from the sky above, but she began to sit up.

"Sorry Kasai." She apologized quickly. "Last moonrise of the summer. I had to see it."

"No problem." Kasai grinned, wrapping her free arm around her sister's shoulders. "I couldn't leave you alone anyhow. Who would protect you from the creeps and wild animals?"

"Squirrels don't count as 'wild animals'."

"Yes, they do. Squirrels are evil." Kasai insisted, "Crazy bastards."

Kirei was silent for a moment, deciding wether or not she should question that statement but thought it would be better not too. She started to follow her sister, who was already several steps ahead, but something strange occurred only seconds later.

The park was suddenly bathed in a white glow, stronger and brighter than all of the stars and the moon combined. The two girl's were blinded by the harsh light, but Kasai managed to focus in on its source. The lake of previously murky water had transformed into a mysterious silver liquid that released the unnatural glow. The illuminated water swirled together into the center, creating a whirlpool of gray light.

"Kirei, is this suppose to-"

The elder sister never had a chance to finish her exclamation, because the next thing she knew, she had been sucked into the water's depths by an unknown force. Kasai fought around for a second, quickly realizing that she didn't know down from up or even if her sister had fallen after her. The girl floundered around a bit more, before finally reclaiming her sense of direction.

Kasai burst through the water's surface only moments later, gasping for air that had been lost during her swim. She scrambled onto the lake's bank and collapsed on its muddy shore, cursing under her breath the whole way.

"Damn stupid lake. How the fucking hell did I fall in? I wasn't even fucking close."

The girl opened up her golden eyes and immediately stopped her muttering. The moon wasn't like the one that she was so familiar with. The object the now hung in the sky was larger and took a crescent shape. It appeared to have a wild, twisted face with one bulging eye, a curved nose, and a crooked smile that seemed to leak blood from its mouth as if it was saliva. Kasai blinked a few times in surprise before letting out a horrified scream.

The girl continued to shriek, until a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to cry out even louder. Her head whipped around, and her scream quickly deceased as she realized that it was only Kirei. She, too, was completely soaked, causing her to shiver due to the sudden chill. The younger girl clasped her arms around her in an attempt to ward off the water's coldness.

"Where are we?" Kirei asked, looking around at her surroundings. "We're not in Kansas anymore."

"...What?" Kasai repeated after a moment of pause. "If that was suppose to be clever, its sucked. Anyway, we don't even live in Kansas so it fails in the first place. Also, the land of Oz doesn't have a cannibalistic moon."

"Cannibalistic?"

"Yes, it obviously devoured the sun."

Kirei sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in a sign of annoyance. _No one can do crazy like you, Kasai._ Suddenly, a deep chuckle sounded out from above their heads. The moon apparently found the sister's confusion funny and let out a low, but equally creepy giggle.

"Great. Now the fucking moon is laughing at us." Kasai groaned, throwing herself back onto the riverbank. "The moon shouldn't be laughing. Or drooling blood. Or have a freaking face!"

"What about 'The Man In The Moon'?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

Kirei pulled her knees to her chest, falling silent silent as she listened to her sister's growing hysterics. She shivered a bit as a breeze rolled over the pond, and the younger girl fixed her gaze on the sky above them. A thoughtful expression lit up her eyes until her sight drifted over to Kasai, who laid on the side of the lake with her face pressed into the grass. She had seemed to have given up on life for the moment.

With a small sigh, Kirei stood and nudged her sister with her foot. When this did nothing, she tried a bit harder and continued before Kasai finally found the willpower to roll over to stare up at her. There was a disgruntled look on her face that didn't seem to faze her younger twin in the slightest.

"It won't do us any good to stay out here." Kirei informed quietly. "I can see a town up ahead where we can find a place for the night."

Kasai let out another long groan, obviously detesting the idea of moving while she was in her depressed mood. She pushed herself to her feet, brushing off the shredded grass from her jeans. The girl gave her sister a hard glare, who didn't notice because she was already walking up the pathway. Kasai considered not following, simply to be rebellious and annoying.

"We're going to die." Kasai announced, crossing her arms over her chest.

The other girl kept walking, acting like she had heard nothing. Kasai's stubborn attitude quickly melted away as Kirei faded into the darkness, and she was left alone. A look of fear flashed across her face, and she started to run forward in the direction Kirei was heading.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone with the moon. He's mocking me again!"

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

**Author's Note~**

**Greetings to all of the lovely people who have stumbled across this fabulous tale of adventure and woe. If you haven't realized it, this is another one of those stories where two humans fall into the a different dimension and get trapped their. Original, right?**

**Well don't judge this story so early on, because I promise that this won't be like any other cross-dimension tale. There will be excitement, romance, epic fight scenes, witches, and, of course, FOOLS! I humbly thank you for reading this fan fiction and I hope you enjoy as much as I do.**

**~LS**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Their First Kishin- Will the End Come Too Soon?_**

The city was barren this time at night when the moon would perched itself in the center of the black sky. Their were only a few people wandering around, either heading home, to a bar, or some other form of late-night entertainment. So, it was no surprise that no one noticed the girl who stood on the rooftops, watching the ground below her.

Although she was hidden by the surrounding darkness, you could still see her long coat that fluttered near her ankles as the wind picked up. She held a silver pole in her hand with a curved blade jutting from the end. She grasped the scythe tightly as she stared off into the distance.

"Hey, Maka." A voice rang out from the scythe, pulling the girl's gaze towards it. "Can we hurry this along? This mission is becoming uncool."

Maka sighed in response before she returned her gaze back to the city. She blinked a few times, focusing in on the wandering souls while searching for the Kishin she was ordered to kill. Suddenly, her brows furrowed in confusion and her smile from before quickly vanished.

"What's wrong, Maka?" The blade asked, sensing his partner's discomfort.

The girl didn't respond for a moment, her body involuntarily tensing up as she watched the scene below her. There was a pair of souls that had appeared from no where, and they were making their way into the city. Maka had her eyes on the duo for a few minutes, until she realized that the Kishin had also popped into view. The two souls were dangerously close to the Kishin, which worried Maka for several reasons.

The girl suddenly leapt forward, landing on another rooftop before jumping off once more. She traveled silently and gave no sign of her presence. Maka dashed across the buildings in a race to reach the Kishin first, all the while, her weapon looked up at her with confusion.

"Soul, we have no time to waste!"

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

The two sisters had arrived in town, only to find that it was nearly as creepy as the moon above them. The cobblestone streets bent and twisted around, creating a maze-like system of travel. The buildings were gloomy and dark in appearance and all of them were seemingly identical. Every so often they would come across a statue of a strange figure in a black cloak and a skull mask.

"Ugh, I hate it here!" Kasai exclaimed, hugging her arms around her body. "It's looks like Halloween Town or something Tim Burton-y. The dark streets, a cackling moon-"

A sudden cry interrupted Kasai rant, causing the two to freeze in shock and fear. The call was not a human scream or anything animal-like, but it sounded more nightmarish. The sisters fell into silence as the clattering of footsteps approached, followed by the clacking of claws.

A figure, shrouded by darkness, dashed out from the street that intersected the one the girls' stood on. It skidded to a stop and tilted its head towards the siblings, fully sensing the presence of new prey. A long tongue snaked out of the creature's mouth and across its lips, leaving behind a trail of slobber.

It paused for only a moment, before throwing itself forward on two shaky legs. It flew forth, hands outstretched to shred apart the girl's bodies with a flick of the wrist. Kirei watched as her sister fled from the corner of her eyes, but was too paralyzed to even think about escaping. The creature galloped closer and closer, until-

"Kirei! Move it."

Kirei felt herself being tackled, but noticed the absence of an enclosing death. She felt two familiar arms wrap around her as she rolled across the cobblestone. Kirei could hear her elder sister's panicked breaths as they slowed to a stop near the sidewalk. Kasai forced herself to stand only seconds later, pulling her sister with her before she turned to face the attacking creature.

Now that it had left the street's shadows, the creature was in full view. It had four long appendages that resembled a spider's in both appearance and size. At the end of each leg were four hooked claws that looked like the belonged on a wild cat. The creature's body was much like a skeleton with bleach skin forcefully stretched across it's frame. But, its head was the most gruesome. The face was eyeless and noseless, but a large mouth filled with hundreds of sharpened teeth took up nearly half of its head.

The creature twisted around, spotting its escaping prey and charging once more towards them. Running away would not save them this time, nor could they possibly attack with nothing but their bare hands. Kasai felt her sister's grip on her hand tighten as death loomed closer. The girl shut her eyes to avoid watching her life be ripped away from her, but the sudden sound of gunshots caused her to reopen her eyes.

Kasai now stood in a dark room full of nothingness, her sister gone from her side. The monster was now sprawled across the opposite side of the street, a few whips of smoke trailing from its chest. Kirei was looking down at her sister, her blue eyes widening in shock and fear.

"K-Kasai?" She muttered hesitantly, "Is t-that you?"

Kirei stared down at the gun that had suddenly appeared in her grasp. Her hand was in the midst of the barrel, the metal reaching to her elbow and swooping down to her ankles. It was large and obviously built for heavy artillery even though it was surprisingly light.

"Wait a second..." Kasai cried, a new metallic buzz in her voice. "I'm a fucking rock cannon!"

Kirei continued to stare down at the weapon, her confusion growing as Kasai's excitement heightened. The girl's image slowly faded onto the metal's shiny surface, reflecting her outer joy. After a moment, Kasai noticed her sister's lack of happiness and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Its from an Anime, I wouldn't expect you to understand." Kasai responded, the earlier enthusiasm gone as she explained the weapon's awesomeness. "There's a trigger inside of the gun where your arm is. Basically you pull the trigger and give them hell!"

"Hey! I watch that show too!" Kirei yelled back, a small trace of anger lingering in her tone. "And aren't you the least bit worried that you turned into a big-ass gun?"

Their was a moment of silence.

"No."

Kirei found the strength the facepalm towards her sister's strange outlook on things. Meanwhile, the creature was beginning to recover from the last barrage of bullets. It slowly scrambled back onto all fours and tensed up for another charge forward.

"Uh, Kirei? It's getting back up, so you should probably kill it." Kasai suggested, then paused for another second. "Oh shit, I'm naked in here! Where the hell did my clothes go?!"

Kasai disappeared from view, most likely to hide herself from perverted eyes. Kirei felt as if she was left alone to face the monster as it shakily threw itself to its feet. Her fingers brushed against her fingers, and a sudden wave of adrenaline swept away her previous fears. A small smirk began to pull up the corners of her lips, and she raised the barrel of the gun.

"Give them hell, eh?"

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

**Author's Note~**

**I forgot to mention that I don't own Soul Eater or any of the shows I reference within the story, like Black Rock Shooter. If I did, there would be a lot of show mash-ups and everyone in the fandoms would die. **

**~LS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Floating Red Orb -Wait, Where Are We Exactly?**

The creature let out another inhuman roar before finally regaining its previous balance. Almost immediately, it launched itself forward, paying no attention to the bullet wounds that burned dark spots onto its skin. Each trembling step brought the monster closer, and it would only take a few seconds to cross the short distance between them.

"Hey Kirei?" Kasai's voice hummed out of the gun's side. "How many bullets do you think I can shell out in a second?"

Kirei shrugged in response, an almost devilish grin lighting up her features. She curled her finger around the trigger of the gun and raised her gun toward's the creatures head. It still stampeded closer, but Kirei didn't shoot until it wasn't until the monster was a few meters away.

"Let's find out."

The sounds of gunshot echoed throughout the streets, as large golden spheres the size of softballs burst through the gun's barrel. The first few bullets shattered against the creature's chest, sending it stumbling back a few feet as small explosions bounced against its chest.

After facing the round of ammunition head-on, the creature realized that charging straight forward wouldn't work the third time around. It leapt out of the way from the line of bullets, and dashed around to Kirei's blindside to attack out of firing range. Kasai watched as the creature catapulted off its feet and barreled towards Kirei's back.

"Watch out!"

Kirei twisted around to the face the mosnster, who was only a meter or two away from sinking its claws into her skin. Acting solely on impulse, Kirei swung the cannon over her head. A sickening crack echoed through the night as the gun slammed into the creature's skull. It was thrown to the side by the force of the impact and crashed into the cobblestone under it.

The creature let out an agonized cry and tried to stand once more, but it was obvious that it was becoming more difficult to move. Before the monster could climb back to its feet, Kirei released another long round of bullets. A thick cloud of dust was kicked up, obscuring her view, but the girl did not stop until she was positive that the creature was dead.

"Boom, boom motherfucker." Kasai muttered, an eager smirk lighting up her face.

But the cloud of dust blew away, the two girls were shocked to see that the creature was gone. In its place, was a blood red orb that levitated in the air, somewhat similar to the spheres that the rock cannon shot out. A tendril of the same substance floated from the top of the orb like fire.

The gun in Kirei's hand lit up with a golden glow that melted from her grasp. Kasai reappeared by her sister's side only a second later, seemingly upset due to the floating orb. She also didn't look like she was the least bit worried about the fact she could transform into a gun.

"What the hell is this? We just killed a bloodthirsty monster who tried to devour our faces, and all we get is a magical red ball." Kasai cried, walking over to the floating orb. She paused suddenly, and looked upward to glare at the moon. "I bet you did this, you bastard!"

Kirei held back a smile and placed a hand on Kasai's shoulder to calm her down. Her elder sister fell silent, but still jabbed the orb with her index finger. It bounced harmlessly off the ball's surface but quivered only slightly.

"You're suppose to eat it, not play with it."

Both of the sister's heads whipped around to find the source of the voice. Standing on the other side of the street was another girl, nearly the same age as the others. Her two pigtails blew back in the wind along with her long, black coat. The blade of the scythe she held in her hands glinted in the moonlight, along with the face of a white-haired boy.

"It looks like they beat us to it Maka." He announced, "I wasn't aware other students could steal Kishin souls."

Kasai's eyes narrowed, obviously not pleased with the word 'steal'. She snatched the orb and balanced it in the center of her hand, seemingly taunting the duo in front of them.

"First of all, we're not students of your particular school." Kasai informed, almost sourly. "Second, we killed this thing first without any of your help."

Maka blinked a few times, studying the Meister-Weapon pair. They looked the same in nearly every way, and yet their personalities differed entirely. The two girl's had long hair that took up a flawless shade of white, except there bangs were parted on opposite sides on their head. They also had a similar type of build; slender, lithe, and somewhat developed.

"She's telling the truth." Maka agreed, "I've never seen them around school, and I'm sure you-know-who would have flipped out if he saw how symmetrical they were."

Kasai and Kirei shared a look of confusion as the blond girl chatted with her scythe. They talked about the sister's as if they weren't even there, or they didn't care to lower their voices. At least turning into a weapon is a common occurrence here, Kirei thought to herself, as she watched the two interact.

"Can you please tell us where we are?" Kirei spoke up suddenly, silencing the others. "I'm afraid we're a bit lost."

"You're in Death City, of course." The girl, Maka, informed. "How do you not know? This place isn't exactly easy to locate."

"... Can you be a bit more specific?"

"Nevada."

"That's the state in America, right?" Kasai pitched in. "Earth's America?"

"Yes..."

Kasai and Kirei glanced at each other, seemingly communicating with each other with their eyes. Maka and her weapon, Soul, just watched awkwardly, unsure what to make with the whole situation. Finally, Kirei pulled away from their eye-chat and faced Maka.

"I guess that's not important now, but we need a place to stay for the night." Kirei stated, "Do you know where we can find a cheap motel or something?"

Maka looked down at Soul, who had transformed back into a human to quietly speak with her. There was some whisper-yelling, dramatic hand gestures, and some threats with a large text book. After a moment, Maka turned to the two sibling and smiled softly.

"You can stay with us for the night until you enroll." She replied, "That is what you're doing in Death City, right?"

"Yes?" Both girl's answered at the same time.

"Perfect! I'm Maka and this is my weapon, Soul." The girl greeted warmly.

"Kasai, and my sister Kirei." The elder sister stated. She was still confused by the whole ordeal, but she knew it would be easier to keep their predicament a secret from the pair of newly introduced strangers.

"We don't have a guest bedroom, so you'll just have to sleep on the couch." Maka explained, already turning to leave.

Kasai smiled and started to follow, but she felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side to see Kirei hesitantly remaining in her place, her eyes affixed to the levitating red orb. Kasai quickly snatched it up and examined it for a moment or two.

"What do we do with it?" Kirei asked quietly.

"I guess I should eat it." Kasai replied with a shrug, raising the soul closer to her face.

Kirei reached out to intercept, and grabbed her sister's forearm with a light grip.

"Really? You're just going to each a random soul." She deadpanned, "One we picked up off the street."

"Well, there's no way in hell I'm letting Soul have it." Kasai scoffed in response. "Anyway, it's not like it'll give me STDs or something."

Kirei was rendered speechless at the last statement, and could only watch silently as Kasai ate the soul. The large orb left little room to chew, so she was forced to swallow it whole. She seemed to do it without much difficulty, which was surprising since the soul was so large. Kasai smiled and grabbed Kirei's hand, pulling her forward so that they could catch up with the scythe Meister.

"Uh, Kasai." Kirei murmured, "You are aware STDs aren't associated with food, right?"

"What?" Kasai explained after a brief moment of silence. "No, it's that thing that gives you food poisoning when you eat raw meat."

"Salmonella... It's called salmonella."

The two girl's fell quiet, one of them due to shock while the other awaited a response. Kasai looked at her sister with a look of severe confusion on her face that made Kirei want to facepalm again.

"Salmonella?" Kasai repeated, her voice sounding distant. "Then what are... Never mind."

"I'm sorry." Kirei consoled quietly.

_"My whole life's a lie."_

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

**Author's Note~**

**I just want to mention that the last block of conversation was actually discussed between a friend and I, that I found it too funny to ignore. It started when we were talking about the all-powerful "Five Second Rule", when the confusion ensued. **

**Let's just say the explanation was awkward and we never spoke of it again...**

**Anyway, I'm glad that so many people are enjoying my fanfiction (I think), and it makes me happy to know that people are actually reading it!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites~!**

**~ LC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Night's Final End- A Sleepover With Complete** **Strangers?**

It was nearly three o'clock in the morning by the time the group of teens finally reached the apartment. Luckily, their walk was uneventful and relatively peaceful. No attacks from the Kishin creatures, no magical transporting pools, and even the moon's creepiness seemed to tone down a bit. As they walked, Maka and Kirei chatted about nearly everything while Kasai and Soul listened with equally bored expressions.

"Soul and I usually don't complete missions so late at night, but that Kishin was so difficult to find." Maka replied.

"I guess that means we're pretty lucky." Kirei grinned.

"Yep! We don't have any extra rooms, but I'm pretty sure our couch folds out into a bed." Maka stated as she drew out her key. She reached out to grab the doorknob and open the door, but someone on the other side beat her too it.

The door was thrown open by a sudden force, almost smacking Maka in the face. A woman in a short, dark dress stood by the doorway, her violet hair hanging in two seemingly impossible curls. She flung herself towards the group of kids, her arms finding their way around Kasai's neck. Almost immediately, the woman brought the girl's head into her surpassingly large chest.

"Sythie! It's about time you got home!"

Kasai's head was soon insnared in the midst of the woman's breast. For a few moments, she flailed around and swung her arms blindly in an attempt to find a way to escape. She cried out for help,but the others were too shocked to fully respond. When that effort proved to be fruitless, Kasai went limp and let out a defeated, and muffled sigh.

"Oh... You're not my scythie." The woman in black realized with an edge of disappoint in her voice.

"No shit." Kasai muttered bitterly as she pushed away from her.

The woman released Kasai from their embrace, and her gaze fell upon the girl she had straggled and the other new guest. The younger girl of the two appeared to be a surprised and almost frightened as she slowly slid behind Maka. Kasai, on the other hand, looked completely defeated.

"Uh, Kasai..." Kirei murmured, peeking her head out from around the blond Meister. "Your nose is bleeding."

Kasai's eyes widened as she ran her fingers around her nose, noticing the streak of red that now stained them. She flung her hands up in surprise, holding back a scream as the blood continued to pour from her nostrils. Kirei rushed up to her and grabbed a was of napkins from her back pocket. She shoved it up to Kasai's nose to stunt the flow of blood, before turning back to Maka and Soul to apologize for the bloody mess.

"I am _so_ sorry for that." She muttered with a sheepish smile.

Kasai spun around to face the scythe Mesiter and her weapon, the thin paper held up to her face. There was a mortified look on her face, due to both her nosebleed and her trip to the strange woman's bosoms. Usually this would cause an onslaught of angry remarks, but since this wasn't the worse thing to happen to her today, she surprisingly kept her cool.

"C-Can someone please explain?" She asked.

"That's Blair, our roommate." Maka replied, feeling equally embarrassed. "She can be a bit... Affectionate at times."

"Better her than me." Soul muttered, quickly earning a glare from his Mesiter.

"Shut up. I just got hugged by her boobs." Kasai hissed. "I am so done with today."

The elder sister threw herself onto the couch, once again giving up on life. She buried her face into a throw pillow, and fell into a angry silence. Meanwhile, Kirei's face palm had found a new level of depth as her face turned a few shades darker. She composed herself a few moments later and sighed away her earlier embarrassment.

"Well, its' getting late and I think Kasai is getting cranky." Kirei muttered. "Maybe we should call it a night."

"Yes, I think that would be best." Maka nodded, grabbing Soul by the wrist. "See you in the morning. We leave for school at seven."

The two left the living room, shortly followed by Blair, who had grown bored of the scene. The two sisters were now alone, one already falling into an angry sleep. After a few moments of watching the unconscious girl, Kirei finally released her pent-up emotions with one sigh. She grabbed a blanket from the arm of the couch and draped it over her sister. Their was no way Kirei was going to be able to sleep after what had happened that night.

_Kishins? The Academy? Where the hell are we! _Kirei screamed inside her head. She climbed into a chair, pulling her knees to her chest and closing her eyes as she did. _Kasai may not believe that stumbling into this city was a bad thing, but how the hell did we get here?_

Kirei opened one of her eyes lazily, her thoughts interrupted by an object suddenly digging itself into her lower backside. She slid her hand into her back pocket, and to her amazement, pulled out her phone. For a moment, Kirei stared at it dumbly, surprised that she had forgotten it and that it was still working after her little swim.

She hesitantly pressed the power button, and was greeted by a glowing white screen. Kirei waited a few seconds before glancing up at the top bar, pleased to see that she had all her bars and there was a strong Internet connection. She opened up a webpage and stared to type the first couple of new terms.

_Death Weapon Meister Academy, lets see what secrets your homepage holds. _

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

Kasai woke only a few hours later, feeling more exhausted than when she first fell asleep. The pale light from a nearby window beamed directly into her face, causing a rude and unwanted awakening. She pushed herself into an upright position with her elbows, and slowly gazed around the room, surprised to find that her sister was sitting in was messing with her phone.

Kasai stared at her quizzically for a moment, taking note of her weary appearance. Her hair was neatly combed and she wore a new (And most likely borrowed) pair of clothes, but it was obvious bag she was sleepy. After a while, Kirei finally looked up from her phone's screen and met her sister's gaze. The younger girl looked tired, but her cerulean eyes were bright with a nervous excitement.

"Kirei?" Kasai asked, "What time did you wake up?"

"I never went to sleep."

Kasai shot upwards in her seat, surprised that her sister hadn't slept a wink while she was on the couch snoring the night away.

"Doing what?" Kasai demanded.

Kirei answered by pressing a few more buttons, and waiting in silence for a few seconds. A soft _bing_ rang out from Kasai's pocket, causing her to pull her own phone. She scrolled through her alerts and found a newly sent email along with an attachment.

"I did some research last night." Kirei explained, holding back a yawn. "You'll find everything that you'll need to know in that; Kishins, the DWMA, and then some new stuff I stumbled across. I need you to read all of it and get ready for school in thirty minutes. Okay?"

Kasai stared at her sister dumbly, still trying to process what she had heard. She began to scan the document on her phone, scrolling through several dozen blocks of text. There was information about Weapons, Witches, Souls, and some terms that were unfamiliar to like 'Meister' and 'Resonance'. _She did all of that in three hours?_

"Um, okay."

Kirei smiled livelily, acting as if she had gotten a full eight hours of sleep. Suddnly, the repetitive beeping of an alarm clock sounded out from one of the bedrooms, causing the other sleeping residents to stir into consciousness. The noise was cut off only a few seconds later, followed by the squeak of mattress springs.

"Oh, and Kasai," Kirei added, "I forgot to mention a important detail about this new school.

"Which is?"

Kirei paused for a moment, a seemingly devilish smile lighting up her face.

"The headmaster is apparently the Lord of Death."

|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring compared to the previous ones. The next chapter will probably introduce the rest of the main cast like Black Star and Kid before Kasai and Kirei meet Shinigami himself. **

**I based this story after the TV series ended, and so far I'm ignoring what happens in the book. (Mostly because I haven't read them all yet) So, if you haven't finished the last season then be careful of further spoilers that I may accidentally reveal. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Gang's All Here- Will First Impressions End Badly?_**

True to her word, Kirei forced her sister to fully awake and trudge her sorry ass to the new school, despite her loud protests against it. Kasai was not a morning person, especially when said person only collected a few hours of sleep and had to look forward to eight hours of suffering in a classroom.

But Kasai wasn't in a position to complain at the moment, especially since she agreed to join the academy in the first place. Kirei had explained all the perks to enrolling in detail, but stressed the fact that each of them would make $200 a week just by going on a few missions. At the time, it sounded better than working as a waiter or selling cheap souvenirs. So the two decided to enroll into the school and keep quiet about their dimension-traveling a secret.

On the plus side, it appeared that Kirei and Maka were becoming quick friends, which both surprised and pleased Kasai. Her younger sister was generally timid when it came to other people, mostly when her other sister was MIA. There were times when Kirei would branch out to talk to someone else, but it was always when Kasai was present.

"Thanks for letting us borrow some of your clothes, Maka-chan." Kirei smiled, "It's a bit embarrassing that we had to ask so much of you."

"Oh, I understand!" Maka assured, "It must be hard to start in a new place when your basically empty-handed. After school, I can show you around and point out all the shops."

The two girls continued to chat about afternoon plans, while Kasai sat in awkward silence with the other weapon. Soul had yet to even attempt to start a conversation with her, and she quickly realized that the boy was either a quiet, reserved guy or a complete jackass. Kasai found that it was too early to pick a side.

_At least the sun doesn't have a vendetta against me_, the girl thought to herself. The celestial object was still creepy as fuck, but it had yet laughed at her in a mocking way or spit up blood. Kirei had written something about the sun an the moon, most likely to calm her sister's suspicion, but it a fruitless effort.

"Hey Kirei-chan, I can see the DWMA from here!" Maka cried, pointing to a large structure up ahead.

Kasai immediately looked upward, her golden eyes widening in amazement. It looked similar to the Disney castle you would see before the actual movie started, but it had its own creepy atmosphere. There were several tall, black towers with the red spear-like tops. Four impossibly large candles grew out from the buildings walls, holding an eternally burning flame without dripping hot wax on unknowing students. A trio of skulls marked the entrance with the middle one embellished with three spikes that jutted out from its eyes and nose. Any kid that came here expecting Disneyland would be thoroughly disappointed.

"Wow..." Kirei gasped, gazing upon the marvel. "It's very large."

"Quick question, though." Kasai spoke up, "Is it just me, or is someone dancing on the spike-thingies?"

The last statement caught everyone's attention as the strained to see who was this idiot who was playing around on school property. As the teens neared the academy's entrance, they could hear the far-off cries of some kid hundreds of feet above their heads. He appeared to be announcing something to the incoming students, but nobody else seemed to pay the boy any attention. A sigh could be heard from Maka as she realized who the boy was.

"Black Star's doing it again." She sighed with annoyance staining her tone.

"Doing what exactly?" Kasai asked.

The girl's questions were answered momentarily, as an object suddenly slammed into the ground a few feet away from her. A dust cloud was kicked up from the force behind the landing, monetarily obscuring their view. A boy with wild blue hair stepped from the plume of dirt with a smug smile lighting up his features.

"It is obvious that you two are new here." The boy predicted, "'Cause if you weren't, you'd be obvious to the fact that I am Black Star! The one who's destined to surpass God!"

The boy called Black Star planted his hands on his hips and started to laugh hysterically, almost as if he found something funny in his rant. Kasai and Kirei shared a confused glance, before the looked towards Maka for an explantation. The blond girl pinched the bridge of her nose, apparently annoyed by the assassin's noisy antics.

"Oh, there you are Black Star!"

Another person approached the group, this one less irritating and loud than the last. She was a young woman with long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, and deep indigo-colored eyes. Black Star smiled at the girl and seemed to tone down his introduction for the moment.

"I didn't want to disappoint my public!" The boy exclaimed, "You know how I hate to let down my fans, Tsubaki."

Tsubaki giggled at his comment before noticing Kirei and Kasai, who had fallen into a shocked silence. A friendly smile lit up her face and she bowed her head in a quiet greeting. Maka gestured to the twins and began to introduce everyone to them. But before she could get the words out of her mouth, another trio of people were also making an entrance.

Two girls, each wearing matching outfits, walked up the stairs and joined the conversing students. The taller one of the two, and most likely the oldest of the sisters, had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. The shorter one had short, blond hair and light blue eyes, differing from her sibling. Even though it was obvious that they were related, their appearance had little similarities to each other.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." The taller one of the girls apologized, "Kid has been messing with a picture frame for the last hour."

And that's when another boy walked up the steps to the group, almost as if he was answering a cue. He wore a dark suit that was nice enough to be worn to a funeral or wedding, but school seemed to be fancy enough for him. He had black hair with three white striped that ran horizontally through the right side of his hair.

"Hello Maka, and to you too, Tsubaki. I see Black Star is being morons again." The boy with the dark hair pointed out. He glanced at Kasai and Kirei for a moment, pausing in his greetings. His eyes grew large as he compared the two sisters with a shocked expression on his face.

"Left. . . right. Left . . . right." He kept repeated his eyes flickering in between the enrolling students. "I-I can't believe it. You're physically symmetrical."

Death the Kid ran up to them to study Kasai and Kirei closely, wonderment dancing in his gold eyes. He began to mutter to himself once more about their hairstyle and their facial features. All the while, the girl, Patty, was giggling like a madman while her older sister had her face buried into her palm.

"You're clothes are not the same, which is a disappointment." Kid stated, "But everything else is perfect! Your figure, your stance-"

The Shinigami reached out to touched the chest of the twins, causing them to freeze up in shock. At the moment, Kid didn't seem to realize how socially wrong it was due to his symmetrical discovery.

"Even your breasts are symmetrical!" The boy cried out, giving the twin's chest a small squeeze. "It's perfect symme-"

The rest of Kid's rant was soon cut off as Kasai's fist slammed into his face, shocking everyone into silence. The Shinigami was knocked unconscious and fell to the ground in a heap. Kirei crossed her arms over her chest, equally unhappy by the surprise groping but managed to keep her cool. She nervously glanced at the boy before turning back towards the group.

"This is going to be a lovely first day."

|•|•|•|•|•|•|

**Oh, poor Kid!**

**What an interesting place to end the chapter, right? I've been questioning Kid's methods since I saw the third episode. I also noticed how everyone was okay with it, except for Liz who was upset that she wasn't as well-endowed as Patty. But otherwise, everyone was cool with it.**

**Anyway, I don't own Disney or the castle-thing they use in the opening sequence. If you don't believe the similarity, then look back and add fireworks. Trust me on this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Racing Through The Halls- So, You Wanna Meet Lord Death?_**

It took several minutes to convince Kasai that Kid had was punished enough, and there was no need to continue punching him. After the initial shock had passed, Black Star and Patty started to laugh, which was understandable but not appreciated. Liz picked up the unconscious Shinigami and slung him onto her back in an awkward piggyback style.

"You have a surprising amount of strength, Kasai. It's pretty impressive." The Thompson sister complimented, despite the fact that the girl had knocked out her own Meister.

"Thank you. I call it my 'Pervert Punch.'" Kasai explained, sounding quite proud of herself.

Kirei who was probably the only one taking the situation seriously, except for Maka who also looked annoyed by the everyone's reaction. Kasai and Liz were talking about other ways to ward off random breast gropers, while Patty, Soul, and Black Star were continuing with their loud laugher. The white-haired girl leaned forward slightly to speak to her, slightly worried about the boy's condition.

"Will he be alright?" Kirei asked, "He was punched pretty hard."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I personally think he deserved it." Maka admitted with a shrug. "If he had done it to me, I would have silenced him with a Maka Chop. Anyway, it's going to take more than a surprise punch in the face to put him out of commission."

Kirei released a sigh she wasn't aware she holding in the first place, causing Maka to giggle a bit in response. The girl seemed truly worried about Kid's injured state, even after he had accidentally harassed her. She was quick to recover and didn't appear to fazed by her recent groping, despite it being completely unexpected and morally wrong.

"I should probably take you to Lord Death before the bell rings." Maka volunteered, "He'll need to enroll you for classes and such, so let's grab Kasai and go."

Upon hearing her name, Kasai looked away from her conversation and saw that her sister was ready to leave. She said a few quick goodbyes and jogged over to the two Meisters. The trio opened the door to the school and began to wander throughout the labyrinth of hallways.

"So the egotistical maniac was Black Star and his partner is Tsubaki. She was the pretty young woman who dotes on him." Maka explained, introducing everyone since she didn't have the chance before then. "The two blonde sisters were Liz and Patty, and the boy you socked in the face was Death the Kid."

"Wait, wait, wait." Kasai cried, doing a double take. "Death the Kid? By any chance, he wouldn't happen to be related to Lord Death... right?"

"Well, actually, he is his son." Maka answered.

A cloud of gloom immediately appeared over Kasai's head and she sunk to her knees and crumpled to the floor. Maka and Kirei turned to watch as Kasai pulled her knees to her chest as the full weight of worry began to crash down on her. Tears of self pity started to brim her eyes.

"I punched the Headmaster and the God of Death's son in the face." She moaned.

"Don't worry!" Maka explained quickly, sensing Kasai's somber attitude. "He has an exterme case of OCD when it comes to symmetry, so it's not really your fault."

The cloud of gloom seemed to darken as Kasai gave up on life for the third time in twenty four hours.

"I punched the God of Death's mentally disfigured son." She cried, burying herself deeper into her own sense of doom.

Kirei sighed, knowing that this wouldn't end anytime soon, so she grabbed her sister's hood and began to drag her across the hallway. This decision earned its fair share of stares, but no one dared critique Kirei's actions. Maka had a small smile on her face, enjoying the twin's company even though it was a bit strange most of the time.

"Please ignore her." Kirei muttered, slightly annoyed by her sister's antics.

"Can do." Maka nodded, fixing her gaze back to the front.

"So how does this school differ from others?" Kirei asked, after a short period of silence. "Other then training to kill Kishins and such."

Maka took a moment to answer, trying to figure out the simplest way to explain the academy. She found it strange that two girls looking to enroll in the school knew little to nothing about its purpose, but she was sure there was a good explantation to it. They killed the Kishin that confronted them last night without much trouble, so they _must've_ known what they were doing.

"Well, here we focus more on controlling our abilities. We train our soul, body, and mind so that we can defeat all evils that stray to the Kishin path." Maka responded, "But we also try to transform our weapons into Death Scythes for Lord Death to wield."

Kirei perked up at the mentioning of "_Death Scythe_", and seemed to be intrigued by the term. It had come across in her studies, but she was still unaware of what it fully meant. Maka must've noticed the other Meister's sudden spike in interest, because she continued on her explantation.

"When a Weapon consumes 99 Kishin souls and then the soul of a witch, then they become a Death Scythe. When they do, their abilities enhance depending on the witch's soul they consume and they develop new powers."

"That sounds fantastic!"

The two Meisters turned around in shock to see Kasai walking behind them as jubilant as ever. She seemed to have made a full recovery while completely forgetting why she had become depressed in the first place. Kirei looked down at her empty hands, surprised that she hadn't she hadn't noticed Kasai disappearance from her grasp.

"So basically, you're telling me that if I eat some more of the floating red orbs, I'll be able to kick even more ass?" Kasai asked.

"Uh, yes." Maka nodded, "But only if you also eat the soul of a witch."

An devilish, but equally excited smile lit up Kasai's face as she slunk back behind the two Meisters, so that they could return to their conversation. Maka sent another questioning glance towards Kirei, who responded with a simple shrug and an expression that said, "_This is normal for her, don't worry_." The blond girl slowly shook her head in understanding, but was still a bit weirded out by the older girl and her strange ways.

The trio walked in a comfortable silence for awhile, but sometimes Maka would break it to point out some of the other students before becoming quiet once more. After a few minutes of following the scythe Meister, they finally stopped outside of a large door at the end of the extensive hallway. Maka turned toward the twins and pointed ahead.

"I'm sorry that I can't take you all the way into the Death Room, but I'd hate to be late. Lord Death should be in the room at the end of this hallway. Good luck!" And with that, Maka spun on her heels and sprinted away, trying to beat the tardy bell.

The two twins turned their focus back to the door, staring at the words etched into its plate. It appeared to be another normal door, but this one differed from the others. This door would lead them to a god, who would decided their fate by granting or denying their enrollment. If the latter occurred, then the two girls would be ultimately screwed and they would have a sucky back-up plan to fall on.

Kirei sighed after a moment of tense silence, placing the palm of her hand on the door's polished surface. She gave her sister a reassuring smile that seemed to do little to tame Kasai's nervousness.

_"Let's go."_

**I apologize for posting this chapter a full week since its last one, but this week was horrible/fucking amazing for me. I had finally finished all of the Soul Eater episodes and had to go through a short period of depression (****_Which lasted a hour or two before I recovered by snuggling my Soul Eater plushie._****) But the I realized that they had Soul Eater Character songs. So I played the fuck out of those, before discovering something else wonderful.**

**Two new openings for the show.**

**I know this may sound pretty lame to some people, but trust me, they were badass. Apparently they aired the same Soul Eater episodes in Japan, but added completely new openings. LOOK IT UP NOW! You won't regret it and you may fill the empty SE void in your life.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Welcome To The DWMA- Enrollment into a School of Death?_**

The younger of the two girls pushed the doorway open, disappointed to find that beyond it was yet another long, winding hallway. Kirei sighed angrily and glanced at her sister who also seemed to detest the idea of more walking. But it wasn't like they had a better plan, so the duo trekked forth into the empty corridor.

The hall was much different from the one the two had previously walked through. A pathway winded off into the distance, elevated several feet above the ground. Large gates loomed above the corridor, bearing a strange resemblance to guillotines. It looked like a death trap, but then again, nearly everything and everyone in the school was dangerous.

"Do you think we have a chance of be accepted here?" Kirei asked, pulling her gaze away from the blades above them. "I mean, we're sort of uneducated compared to the other students."

"Are you kidding?" Kasai rolled her eyes, "Anyone who wouldn't want to take us in is either an idiot, or still angry that I punched their son in the face. But you should be fine."

Kirei smiled and laughed lightly, knowing that this was the best reassurance she was going to get from her sister. Even though Kasai was rarely serious when it came difficult questions, she always found a way to eliminate any of her sister's worries. The golden-eyed girl grinned as well, and gently ruffled her sister's hair in a loving manner.

"There's the smile that I love to see!" Kasai cried, watching as her younger sibling rolled her eyes.

But the twin's sisterly behavior came to an abrupt end when yet another door came into view. The two stood their for a moment, staring at the large door while hoping that it didn't lead to another set of hallways. Kirei frowned and placed a hand on the door's surface, unsure how to proceed.

"So do we knock or something?" Kirei asked, glancing at her sister before she turned her gaze back to the door. "It'd be polite, but I'm not sure how things work here."

"Really? You're worrying about formalities now?" Kasai sighed, giving her head a small shake.

"Well, we're about to meet a God." Kirei pointed out. "And you knocked out said God's son, so I just thought it would be good to get on his good side before he kills you."

The elder sister narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a huffy manner. Kirei smirked to herself, happy that she was able to get the last word in their short-lived argument. Kasai rolled her golden eyes before shoving the door open, despite her sister's unease. The two peered inside and took a few steps forward, but froze once they climbed the short set of stairs.

Beyond the raised platform that the two sisters stood on was a vast desert-like that appeared to stretch out for thousands of miles. Strange black crosses popped out of the sand like blooming daisies on a hillside. The walls of the dome-shaped room resembled a picturesque blue sky with a few clouds lazily floating around. A few windows punctured the sky and revealed what the real sky looked on the outside. On the center of the platform was a large mirror with a skull-like symbol hanging resting on the top.

But the strangest thing the resided in the room were the two people who stood on the platform conversing about baby bloomers. The first man had crimson colored hair that fell slightly above his shoulder. He wore a suit with a black tie that was shaped as a cross, and he had his hands stuffed into his pocket. The other man, or that's what Kirei and Kasai chose to call him at the moment, was cloaked entirely in black. A skull mask was placed over area were his face would have been, and he had comically large white gloves on his hands.

As soon as the girls had entered, silence had enveloped the room as the two adults stared at them with surprise. After a few moments, the man with the strange mask clapped his hands together and turned towards Kasai and Kirei. He smiled, or at least did the best he could do with his mask on, and bent down a bit to further study the twins.

"Hello! Whazzup? You must be the two who killed the Kishin instead of Maka-chan and Soul-kun." The cloaked figure spoke in a voice that didn't suit his appearance.

"You know about that?" Kirei asked.

"Of course, I was watching the battle with my mirror." He nodded, gesturing to the object behind him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Death, headmaster over this school."

Kasai glanced at her sister with an look that expressed all her surprise and disbelief. It was hard to think that a man with a childish mask and a silly voice could be a Shinigami. Kirei gave her glare that silenced any outburst that may have escaped Kasai's mouth.

"I'm Kirei Kosetsu, and this is my sister, Kasai." The young Meister announced, "We have traveled a long way to enroll here, and we were instructed to come here first."

"Oh, we have a new Weapon and Meister hoping to join the academy." Lord Death exclaimed with joy dancing in his voice. "Isn't that great, Spirit-kun?"

"Wait, Spirit?" Kirei turned towards the red-headed fellow with surprise. "You wouldn't happen to be Maka's father, right?"

The man, who was apparently names Spirit, perked up at the mention of the scythe Meister. He turned towards the cerulean-eyed girl with his own dark blue eyes alight with happiness. He clasped his hands together and pulled them to his chin, with his whole being shaking with delight.

"My darling Maka has already told you about me?" He exclaimed. "I bet she was telling you about what an amazing father she has and how brave and valiant he is."

"Well actually, she told me that you were a cheating perverted creep that cares more about chasing after woman than remaining loyal to your own wife and child."

Kirei's words seemed to punch Spirit in the stomach, as he pitched over and collapsed to the floor. A wave of gloom that was similar to Kasai own fit a few minutes earlier, seemed to swallow up the Death Scythe as he wallowed in self-pity. Kirei stared at him for a moment, but Lord Death quickly directed their attention away from him.

"Don't mind him." Lord Death assured, "As for your enrollment, I have decided to allow you to enter to the school."

"Really?" Both girls cried out in excitement.

"Yes, that battle you had with the last Kishin was impressive for your first time. And being sisters only strengthens your soul resonance, so you have the potential to become a power Meister and Weapon." The Shingami paused for a moment, raising a hand to his chin. "Now, I'll have to decide what class you can join... Well, since your already acquainted with Maka and the others, it may be smart to put you in the E.A.T. class."

"E.A.T.?" Kirei repeated.

"It stands for Especially Advantaged Talent." Lord Death explained. "It's a bit harder than the regular classes, but I'm sure you won't disappoint!"

Kirei grinned excitedly, while Kasai chose to act a little more coolly. She simply smiled in a victorious manner and stuffed her hands into her pockets. We nailed enrollment and we even get special classes! We're on a roll! Nothing can go wrong.

"Most of you classes will take place in Class Crescent Moon, so you may want to hurry before second period starts."

Kasai's victory quickly turned into sorrow as the mention of her arch enemy was brought up once again.

_And that moon bastard haunts me again... _

The two sister's excited from the same door that Maka had previously left them at. Each of them had smiled on their faces, courtesy of Lord Death and his promise of registration. Kasai sighed and stretched her hands over her head, as he ending period bell rang out:

"Well, that was easier than expected. And we managed to get into an advanced class while we were at it." Kasai grinned, "I told you we had nothing to worry about.

"Yeah, whatever." Kirei replied with a roll of her eyes, "I guess we should head down to the moon class before the bell rings."

"You run ahead." Kasai responded, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm going to run to the bathroom and I'll catch up to you there. 'Kay?"

Kirei nodded her head in response and watched as her sister turned and ran towards the nearest restroom. She smiled to herself before walking in the opposite direction, following the crowd of dispersing students. The hum of side conversations from other kids filled the hallways, but Kirei was content to travel in silence.

She kept her eye on the all the classrooms, searching for the one that held the other E.A.T. students. The halls were starting to empty as the end of the traveling period loomed closer. Kirei began to feel lost and a bit panicked, until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She spun around, a look of surprise lighting her face as she faced the boy in front of her.

"Oh, hi." She greeted, "It's Kid, right?"

The dark haired boy nodded, seemingly recovered from his last skirmish with the fair-haired weapon. His cheek was slightly bruised, but the purplish color was already beginning to fade. Kirei stepped back, feeling nervous as she remembered what had happened only an hour before. Upon seeing her growing anxiety, Kid smiled sheepishly as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." The Shinigami stated, "I can see now that it was uncalled-for and inappropriate for someone as new to the school as you are."

"So, groping someone who is more accustomed to the school is okay?" Kirei asked, a hint of shock rising in her voice.

Kid felt a sense of awkwardness as he realized that his apology wasn't going too well. If anything, it was making the fair-haired Meister even more frightened of his accidental perverted actions. The girl's cerulean eyes were widened in shock and confusion, but she still appeared to be slightly curious which meant that she hadn't been completely scared off.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that it won't happen again." Kid apologized once more, "Sometimes my fondness for symmetry gets the best of me, and I unknowingly do something regretful and stupid."

Kirei paused for a moment, letting the apology sink in so she could judge if the Shinigami meant what he said. After deeming him truthful, the girl stuck out her hand towards him. It took a few seconds for Kid to realize that he was suppose to shake, and he quickly clasped his hand over her own.

"I forgive you." Kirei announced with a small smile. Kid sighed with relief, glad that he hadn't made a fool of himself or gotten smack, once again, across the face. But Kirei's grip tightened suddenly, causing him to look back into her blue eyes. Her expression suddenly became more dark and hostile as the smile faded from her face.

"But if you ever so it again, I will shank your tiny bitch ass." Kirei hissed, "Understood?"

Kid nodded his head, surprised by her mood that quickly reverted back to normal once she had gotten her point across. She smiled at him once more with her reserved, small grin, any traces of her previous anger dissolved and disappear. The girl glanced around, noticing that most of the students had left for their own lessons.

"Anyway, I'm a bit lost. Do you know where the E.A.T classrooms are?" Kirei asked, "I believe it's called Crescent Moon, or something along those lines."

"Oh, sure." Kid nodded, "That's where my next class is. Maka and the others are there too, so I'll be more than happy to take you."

Kirei nodded in thanks and began to follow the boy down the hallway, taking a place by his side. They walked in silence for a while, until a thought wandered into Kid's mind. He cleared his voice, which caused Kirei to glance over in his direction.

"By any chance, you and your sisters wouldn't happen to be weapons, right?" He asked, as he looked down towards her.

"No, only Kasai."

"Oh... Good to know."

**There goes Kid trying to replace his unsymmetrical weapon partners. But don't worry! That would never happen, because I love Liz and Patty too much to abandon them in the streets of a dangerous city.**

**Although it wouldn't be the first time.**

**Anyway, I apologize for lateness and lack of updates, but this chapter was a bit longer than usual. Hopefully new chapters will come more frequently, but this a probably an empty promise. But don't worry, more will be on the way and a plot will develop after all the introduction and stuff is done.**

**I give thanks to all my readers and my beloved reviewers. May you be blessed with tons of Rumba Coffee and eight thousand souls.**


End file.
